


Pooling White

by AshEaria



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: I only wrote this to rile a friend of mine up, It worked, Lactation, Masturbation, Other, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshEaria/pseuds/AshEaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The male opened his eyes. Closed them. Turned onto his back, white strands of long hair following his movement. Sighed. And finally, decided to take care of what had been claiming his attention for just too long now. Sitting up, he propped his pillow back against the wall, leaned back on it, and pulled the covers from his body. There, under his boxers, laid the culprit of his current situation. Although "laid" was too much of a euphemism for what was actually happening. "Stood" would be much more accurate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pooling White

**Author's Note:**

> Mastermind finds he can't sleep for reasons obvious to everybody. His body does more things than it should. In several ways. 
> 
> (Hint: The white that pools doesn't come from under the waist)

It was late. It was very late. Mastermind knew he should have been sleeping by then. It was, by all accounts, too late to even be awake thinking about this stuff. 

The problem was, "that stuff" was causing quite an uncomfortable feeling under his sheets. 

The male opened his eyes. Closed them. Turned onto his back, white strands of long hair following his movement. Sighed. And finally, decided to take care of what had been claiming his attention for just too long now. Sitting up, he propped his pillow back against the wall, leaned back on it, and pulled the covers from his body. There, under his boxers, laid the culprit of his current situation. Although "laid" was too much of a euphemism for what was actually happening. "Stood" would be much more accurate. 

As he began palming his throbbing bulge through the fabric, the white-haired boy closed his eyes and groaned. Fuck, he really should have done this earlier. Slowly but surely, a tingling feeling appeared, this time not in his crotch, but rather somewhere on his chest. Two very specific spots. Mastermind felt how one of his nipples opened, and shuddered at the feeling of the thick liquid slowly forcing its way out of it and onto his chest, followed swiftly by the same sensation on the other nipple. Biting his lower lip, he raised his free hand and gently prodded at one of the sources of the milk, immediately sending a strong squirm down his spine and into his nether regions. F-fuuuuuuuck. The white liquid continued making its way down his chest, and he kept rubbing at the lactating nipple, letting his fingers get wet in the process. His hips rolled against the hand on his crotch, yearning for the cloth to be off and out of the way. 

After a few moments, the trickling milk had already reached his stomach, and had begun to pool in his navel and the soft valleys between his abs. Deciding it was enough already, he stopped the self-fondling for a moment, just enough to raise his hips, hook his thumbs under the boxers, and pull them down past his round ass. Raising his legs up, and inadvertently presenting himself to the feet of his bed, he slipped the underwear off, and finally tossed it to the side as he regained his laying position. The shift in posture had caused some of the pooled milk to roll down his side and onto the bed, but right now he had more pressing matters to tend to. Not that the spilled milk wouldn't be replaced immediately by the new one streaming out of his chest at that very moment, he thought to himself with a chuckle. 

Once again, his hands got to work. The first one found the other nipple and started rubbing, once again making his whole body shiver in pleasure. The second one travelled south and wrapped around his thick cock, too girthy to encircle it all the way around with just one hand. He began stroking all the same, letting the foreskin roll up over the head as his fingers squeezed the tip, and then feeling it unroll and expose the glans as he pulled down, slowly. A drop of pre appeared at the very tip, and the tingling on his nipples deepened into his chest as they squirmed and released some more milk. A trembling whisper of "Fuuuuuck" escaped his lips. He really should have done this much, much earlier. 

Squeezing and stroking in turn, Add slowly became drenched in his own fluids, both the white that streamed out of his chest and the clear that coated his member. His whole body moved, a roll in his hips making the milk on his stomach reach his pearly pubic hair and seep into it. The tingling on all three areas increased in intensity, causing him to inadvertently sit slightly more upright. The white liquid found a way onto his legs, and trickled down the inside of them, slowly but surely making its way between his thighs and his balls. The boy let out a full-blown moan, stroking his member faster and rubbing his leaking, sensitive nipples harder. 

Until he felt the milk stream down his crack and reach his entrance, that is. 

The tickling feeling at his hole immediately sent him over the edge, his cock erupting with strong jets of semen, covering his chest and some of his face with his seed. At the same time, his nipples flared open, and much stronger streams of milk started gushing out of his pecs, splashing his torso, thighs, and dick, covering the balls in white, as Mastermind rode his orgasm for longer than he'd expected, the feeling in his chest and cock having turned from intense tingling to pure pleasure. Little by little, the streams subsided, and the jets became less and less powerful, until a spent Add relaxed completely on the bed, slipping into an overwhelming afterglow. 

Covered in white from pecs to knees, and with a stained face and neck to match, Mastermind didn't have any option but to surrender to exhaustion as the long-awaited sleep came over him. He'd hate himself for it tomorrow, but clean-up would have to wait until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a shameless, shameless attempt to make a friend hot and bothered. It worked marvelously.


End file.
